scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
The "@" Method
Note: "@" method '''cannot' be performed on the 3DS or mobile Versions without the use of hacking tools.'' Some creations in Scribblenauts Unlimited can only be achieved using the "@" Method, as these items have an "@" (at) sign preceding it, which cannot be typed normally in the notepad. This was intended so that regular players cannot access these by inputting an @ character. Procedure First you have to create a teleporter or cloning machine . Then you need to create a clone using one of the two machines and edit it using the object editor. Go to the "How Objects React to it" part of the script, then backspace the last letter and retype it. Press the check mark then exit the object editor. Press previously used words then go to @maxwelldummy and erase all but the "@" sign. Press enter. A list of objects using the "@" sign will appear. An alternate way is to create an imp then destroy it. Afterwards, edit its wings then continue with the other steps shown above. Another method is to edit a projectile shot from a cockatrice, gorgon, necronomicon, etc. This method, however, requires you to select the projectile quickly before it comes in contact with something and may not be performed in multiplayer mode. EXE Modification Method For the PC version of Scribblenauts Unlimited, you can use a hex editor to modify the game so you can type any character directly, including "@" and "$". To do this, go to offset 0x136BF1 in Scribble.exe, and change the byte there from 41 to 21. Now, when you open the notebook interface, you'll be able to type the names of "@" and "$" objects directly from the keyboard, without having to resort to glitches or further hacking. For Scribblenauts Unmasked, do the same, only with address 0x1BE691 instead of . A screen-recording of performing this modification in Unlimited can be viewed here: http://www.screenr.com/jf97 You can download an automatic patching tool for Unlimited from here: https://github.com/flarn2006/ScribblePatcher/releases/tag/v1.1 Examples of Objects *@black magic *@lily *@lily2 *@green magic *@stone magic *@earth magic *@fairy magic *@frost breath *@electric magic *@yoshi egg (Wii U Only) *@flare *@red magic *@blue magic *@death ray *@edgar *@julie *@genderblaster (A gun identical to the Grow Ray that flips an NPC's gender when hit) *@gendermagic *@monstergun (A gun identical to the Laser, when fired at a human it turns them into a random monster) *@monstermagic *@creatatron *@lilyglobe *@meanoldman *@cursebreakingcane *@rumblebomb *@treetop *@treebottom (there are tops and bottoms for other trees as well) *@starite *@rein *@fireball (Wii U Only) *@banner (Isn't stationary compared to regular banner, and can be held) *@rope ladder *@livingskeleton *@laser beam *@maxwelldummy *@scribblenaut *@andrewwarthenshirt *@cloning science *@quantum magic *@growing magic *@growth magic *@shrinking magic *@siren wings *@dragon wings *@god - Leftover super scribblenauts avatar data *@dj - Leftover super scribblenauts avatar data *@net *@dart *@belt *@hero - Leftover super scribblenauts avatar data *@mime - Leftover super scribblenauts avatar data *@goth - Leftover super scribblenauts avatar data *@goal - Flag from the super scribblenauts tutorial *@mario (Wii U only) If you create a living object such as @dj, @zombie, or @god, the result in Unlimited will be a living present that slides around, while in Super Scribblenauts they would actually be said object. Most rope-like objects create a rope made of purple rectangles. Note: If "@lily2" is selected, the game will crash if you are not in Edwin's Farm. When spawned, it checks your progress and displays the correct "stone Lily". It has no walking left animation, causing it to do an odd moonwalk, but it can still walk right normally. Also, @starite does not create the starite levels use, since levels use $starite, and @ropeladder creates a bike that is missing one of its wheels. Tutorial This tutorial for the PC version of the game details the process of the "@" Method. #Launch the game and click 'Continue' from the main menu. #Click on Maxwell and add the adjective 'cloned' to create another Maxwell. This Maxwell is called @maxwelldummy. #Click on @maxwelldummy and click "Edit Object". #Click "Yes". You will now be in the object editor. #Click on the script icon (quill and paper). #Click the pencil icon next to either the "Source Audio" or "Objects react to it as if it's a". #You should see the text "@maxwelldummy". Click the green checkmark. #Click the floppy disk icon in the top left corner to go back to the main edit screen. #Click the name "Maxwell" at the top of the screen and you should be presented with a dialogue to change the objects name. #Click the "Previous Items" or better known as the "two arrows" icon to make the text say @maxwelldummy. Change it to "@scribblenaut" and click the green checkmark. #Save the object by clicking the floppy disk icon on the bottem left. #Click the "back arrow button" to exit #You should be back in what ever sandbox, world, level, etc. you're in. #Click the notebook and press the "two arrows" icon, and the name "@scribblenaut" should show up. #Use the Backspace key to get rid of everything but the @ symbol. #For this example, add the adjective 'male' at the end so it looks like @male. #Then type "-scribblenaut", press the green checkmark, and click on "@Scribblenaut". #You should quickly see the word "@scribblenaut" inserted into the text box, then you would see a selection to pick yours or the built in @scribblenaut. #Press the back button in the upper left corner. #The finished result is: "@male @scribblenaut" #Change the word "scribblenaut" to another @ object or adjective. If you chose an adjective, add an object after the two @ adjectives so it would work. Changing "scribblenaut" is not required. #It should look something like this example: @male @imwearingthebombsuit man. #Press the "checkmark" to spawn the object and profit. #Optional: If you want to have a shortcut back to the method, change the name of "@scribblenaut" to "@@scribblenaut" by going back to the Edit Object screen of the "@scribblenaut" object, clicking the name at the top, pressing the two arrows to get the "@male @imwearingthebombsuit man", removing the names of the adjectives leaving "@@ man", change "man" to "scribblenaut" and remove the space to get "@@scribblenaut", save the name and object, and done. (Note: To get more than two @'s, when on step). #Replace "man" with "-scribblenaut" and repeat step 17 onward. I'm not getting into this much detail anymore. I am exhausted. Easy Tutorial # Click the note pad. # Type "Colossal slow laser". # Click constantly and quickly on the screen to shoot until you click on one of the lasers. # Click Edit Object # Click on the script icon (quill and paper). # Click the pencil icon next to either the "Source Audio" or "Objects react to it as if it's a". # You should see the text "@laser beam". Click the check mark. # Once you are back at the screen, click the note pad. # CLick the two arrows to go to your previeus entry (@laser beam) # Backspace laser beam so that its just "@". # then type something that starts with @ like @scibblenauts. Alternatives There are several ways to obtain the '@' sign in scribblenauts. One method is to go to St. Asterisk hospital and go to the floor with the 'Operation' board game mounted on the wall. If the player taps on one of the body parts of the operation board game, and edit the object editor, he/she has to go into the scripting, and tap on the tab that says "Objects reacts to is as"; it will say @operationbody or @operationarm etc. Another object that this works with is the arrows underneath the illegally-parked car in Capital City. This can also be done by spawning an undead skeleton, as the undead skeleton is actually the item @livingskeleton. Unmasked Go to an object under script in the hero creator, edit the script to the following: When this object is created create an object (edit it to make it create angel wings or dragon wings) Save and exit create an object and re-enter it, you will see a @ next to angel wings. Then type in @genderblaster or some other @ object (see listing onsite) and exit the hero editor. You can now summon them without it by using the repeat tool in the journal. Adjectives The @ method also works with adjectives as well, but currently only upon spawning an object. It is possible to get more than one @ symbol, by tapping (clicking on the Windows version) the @ object's name twice, and then editing the text. A particular feature about all @adjectives is that they add behaviours to an object without making it a removable adjective. All @adjectives work by modifying base behaviours the moment they spawn. Some of these @ adjectives have unusual properties, such as @lm1 damaging things and giving them the Crying adjective on contact for a brief moment after the object is spawned, but most have no known effect. There are twenty @lm adjectives, numbered from 0 to 19, eleven @special adjectives (including @special, the others are numbered), five @bg adjectives, and five @globalmerithelper adjectives, as well as a few other unique ones. WARNING: 'Some of these, particularly the ones with @survivalmode, make the objects/people spawned unremovable unless you reset the level, or provide other undesirable effects. *@disabled *@friendlytomaxwell (makes hostile creatures still attack others but not maxwell) *@stopanimating (object still moves but does not play animations) *@lm0 (?) *@lm1 (gains crying adjective when damaged) *@lm2 (?) *@lm3 (cannot be picked up in a character's hand) *@lm4 ''(Spawn sleeping) *@lm5 ''(Constant star effect)''' *@lm6 (replaces normal action with "clean" action) *@lm7 (Starman's effect, complete with music! Wii U only) *@lm8 (mario grow mushroom animation, Wii U only) *@lm9 - @lm19 (?) *@special - @special9 (?) *@special10 ''(Spawns two of the object, both invisible. The one on the left usually breaks/dies) *@backequipment (allows the object to be attached to someone's back) *@addbackhotspot *@animatesbutdoesnotmove (animates but does not move. LOL) *@electrifiedbutnotshocking *@grow (Grows one notch once on creation) *''@''ghostly (acts the same as the "ghostly" adjective, but does not make others cower in fear of it) *@nogravity (Same effect as the normal adjective "antigravity") *@notmountable (cannot be ridden) *@notstealable (Note: Other NPCs can still steal a @nostealable object from the player, but the player cannot steal a @notstealable from an NPC) *@magnetic (Note: It is possible to turn anything magnetic using this adjective without the texture change caused by the normal "magnetic" adjective) *@wearingappetizingclothing *@nonenveloping *@motiondetector *@motiondetectormove *@fasttraveleffect (appears to be used for meteor trails) *@backless *@kickopenclosed *@kickatadj (removes @ adjectives) *@imwearingthebombsuit *@dogwhistlefollower *@dogwhistler *@survivalweapon *@survivalmodeattack *@survivalmodedefend *@survivalmodetarget *@smiling (adds a "smile" object equipped to your created object) *@gasmask *@earthbounddelay (note: things float in the air shortly before falling down to the ground, only happens once) *@harmlessexplode *@rumbleexplode *@male *@female *@timetraveler (note: adds a moustashe and top hat shortly after the object is spawned) *@metempsychic *@blueteam *@redteam (note: adding "brave" to both a blueteam and redteam will cause them to fight till death) *@teama *@teamb (very similar to blueteam/redteam) *@ipecacsick *@donotsetoffglobalmerits *@ostracizing *@mitoticmale *@mitoticfemale *@clearall For others languages (spanish,etc) Spanish: si vas a usar este y el "$" objects cambia el idioma del juego Abre el archivo skidrow.exe y cambias el idioma a english y intenta esto See also *"$" objects, a similar method that uses the $ symbol Videos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWoaMgOhO3k- How-To Video Sources *https://steamcommunity.com/app/249870/discussions/0/358417461602410739/ Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Game Elements Category:@ Method Spawns